


Together

by StardustFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, My first fic, Uh i suck at tags, ben is about to go to trial, lil bit of angst as well, sowwy for it being horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms
Summary: Ben is about to go on trial and Rey comforts him. This is my first fanfiction so don't be so hard on me.





	Together

Rey sat on the edge of the bed, massaging Ben's shoulders tenderly.   
   
"How are we going to do this?" Ben asked.   
   
"I don't know, but whatever happens, I will stand with you," Rey replied lovingly.   
   
Rey stood up and offered a hand to Ben. He grasped it and stood up, wrapping his arms around Rey's waist and pulling her close. Rey snuggled into Ben's chest and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.   
   
"I just want you to know, I'm expecting the worst. And if they do, I love you and you will be-" Ben started but was cut off by Rey.   
   
"DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS BEN SOLO!" Rey yelled at him.   
   
"Admit it Rey, it's the most probable thing that's going to happen. Sure, I helped stop the First Order but I tortured and killed countless of their allies, their friends. Hell, I even killed my own FATHER! They don't, and will never, see me for more than...more than just a monster." Ben's lower lip trembled as the last word came out.   
   
"Ben..." Rey breathed as she tightened her grip on him. She searched his soft, chocolate eyes and saw sadness, terror, hopelessness, and despair.   
   
She thought about what he had said. Everything he had said was true. Yet, she still had hope. Maybe they would exile him. Out of sight out of mind, right? Rey had promised herself she would not cry. She would not cry because they would not kill him. Not under her watch. They had been through too much to give up now. She loved him too much to let them take them away from her.   
   
"Your mother is on the council, maybe she could help sway their minds. There has to be a way. I won't let them take you away from me." Rey tried to sound confident, but she knew desperation was seeping into her tone.    
   
"Rey... You know there are not many chances for me. It's either going to be the death sentence or life in prison." Ben sighed.   
   
"You could get exiled." She uttered, her voice now full of desperation.   
   
"If I do get exiled, I won't expect you to come with me. I know you love your friends." Ben stated, his deep voice laced with sadness.   
   
"No, I will come with you. I won't abandon you. You're not alone." Rey said, her desperation now eclipsed by tenderness.   
   
With that, Ben lowered his mouth and kissed her tenderly.   
   
They stood there for a long time, holding on to each other tightly as they whispered words of comfort into each other's ears, assuring each other that they weren't alone and that they never would be, as long as they shall both live.   
   
A loud knock interrupted their embrace.   
   
Rey and Ben reluctantly separated and grasped each other's hand.   
   
As Rey looked into Ben's eyes, she whispered "Together?"   
   
"Together" Ben assured her as they walked to the door.    
   
Together.  


End file.
